


Still a little bird

by silentGambler



Series: Robins [4]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Dick knows it, Drabble, Gen, Jason is a Dork, based off a headcanon, idk what else to put here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-18 22:17:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4722398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentGambler/pseuds/silentGambler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick never stops being amused when it comes to Jason and what he chooses to hold onto despite the years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Still a little bird

Dick remembers how Jason used to have a Batman hoodie quite a while ago. It had always amused him how attached he seemed to that particular item and how Bruce seemed kind of endeared by Robin wearing it. But somewhere between Jason’s death and his revival, the hoodie was put away in a box just like every other possession the kid used to have.

Which is why Dick wants to know how in hell is Jason walking around in his apartment wearing said hoodie. And he's pretty sure it's the same old one because it looks faded and kind of small on Jason, now that he's huge and burly.

And Jason knows Dick knows. He froze as soon as he walked out of the kitchen with his mug of coffee in hand, throwing his older brother an offended look. 

"Why don't you ever knock? Or wait for me to open the fucking door?" he snaps and turns around to stomp back into the kitchen. Dick follows, grin on his lips.

"How did you get that?" 

"The supermarket, they sell coffee everywhere now, Dickie. What a surprise, huh?"

He scoffs, "I mean the hoodie, you dumbass." 

"I have no idea what are you talking about." huffs back Jason as he downs half the mug in one gulp. Dick looks unimpressed. "What? You can get shit like this from internet. Wonder Woman stuff was out of stock so..." 

Dick rolls his eyes, "Of course it was." 

Jason glares at him, somewhat hunched over himself as if he was trying to hide the Batman symbol on his chest. "What the fuck did you want anyway?" 

"It isn't that important really, now I'm curious about that thing." Dick gestures at his younger brother and he grunts back. Instead of answering, he just drinks more coffee and pretends Dick isn't there. "Come on, Jaybird, I know it's your old one. I bet it still has that one tear on the back, the one Alfred fixed." The only one in fact, the kid used to take care of that jacket as if it was a treasure.

Jason groans and leaves the cup of coffee to cross his arms over his chest."Okay, _fine_. It's the same god damned hoodie. Happy now?" 

Dick practically preens, "How did you get it? Took it from the mansion, right? Smuggled it out with some other stuff? How did you even find it?"

"I bribed Replacement to get it for me." Jason wrinkles his nose at his older brother and snaps at him as he opens his mouth to ask something. "No, I'm not telling you what I gave him in exchange. No, you can't guess. No, you _can't_ tell Bruce."

"You're no fun, Jaybird."

**Author's Note:**

> I like to think that Jason has at least one batman hoodie/shirt/whatever and he insists it's just to be ironic or something. No one believes him but they find it kind of cute/funny.


End file.
